Moonlight Kuroko
by renata.aerial
Summary: Kuroko can't take it anymore. He's being left behind. The GOM doesn't need a shadow standing behind their lights. So he left, taking a path of pitch black unknown, to rediscover basketball again. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays is not mine. If it's mine I'm going to make lots and lots GOM fluff with Kuroko since they are so cute.**

**AN: Renata here! Please rate and review. No flamers please, I merely laugh at them anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary: Kuroko can't take it anymore. He's being left behind. So he left. He's going to try to cross the pitch black of the unknown, as the bright shining lights of GOM doesn't need a shadow standing behind them anymore.**

It's cold. So cold. Cold, cold chill started to seep inside your body, though you tried to avoid it, and the effort is useless anyway.

You're alone now. All alone. Nothing. You're empty, _hollow, _useless. No use to scream. It's useless. No one would hear you. No one.

No, not them. They won't respond. And they don't. They already said they hate you and dislike you. But you still try to scream anyways. They don't respond. Nothing, no sound ever came out of you, and no response triggered from them. Maybe they didn't notice. Maybe they didn't hear your silent, desperate plea for help. Maybe they just don't care. Maybe.

Their lights are far. They moved on. You're left behind. In the dark. But the shadows are your territory. It's fine, you thought. It's okay. You're not left behind. No, they won't. I know them, you thought. They won't leave you... right? You stood, unsure. You tried to squint and see them. You can only see their backs. It's okay. It's okay if they don't turn around. At least they're still there. That would mean they still need you. They need you.

But nothing. You didn't see them. They're gone. But you caught a flash of them anyways, but they're far, and if you didn't do something now, they will be out of your sight, and soon. They're moving on! You desperately thought.

No. Please. Look at me.

Don't leave me behind.

You tried catching up. You tried to reach out to them, trying to make them SEE you. But they don't. They continued on forward. Your silent pleas, though crystal clear in meaning didn't make them look back. They didn't look back. Maybe they really do don't care after all... Maybe.

So you stopped. You still hoped that they will face you. And stay. You can still see their lights, you can still catch up to them, but they won't face you. But you are crumbling, crashing, and shattering. You can't keep this up. You can't try to keep the charade any longer. You tried, but you know that you're close to a breaking point. You can't. Face it. YOU CANT. You're denying the truth.

You need to face it. They-they don't care. That's what. That's why they don't turn around. That's why they don't stop and wait for you. They really are leaving you behind. But an accursed part of your heart whispered, and still can't stop hoping, telling you that they doesn't mean to leave you. They'll turn around. You'll see, it whispered. You'll see. But they still don't, but that doesn't mean that you stopped waiting though. They'll turn around, it whispered again, voice though sounding desperate, trying to convince itself every passing minute. Maybe.

Drifting. Drift, drift, and drifting. The way that they left you doesn't start with a bang. No, they drifted away. You can barely notice it at first. But it showed now. Drift and drift. You tried to stop them, but currents are stronger. It's useless. Drift, and drift, and drift all of them goes.

"I don't need you to pass to me anymore, Tetsu."

_Aomine. No. Don't. No! You're not serious right! You're my light..._

"Player change. Tetsuya, get on the bench! You're not playing well enough!"

_...Akashi? Please, no... Please! I'm not useless!_

"Practicing? It's boring. I don't need it. We'll crush them easily enough."

_Murasakibara? No! Can't we please play together! Again!_

"That's why I don't like you."

_Midorima! Come on! Let's-let__'__s play! Together, come on..._

"Tche. Well that's a boring match. Weak. Hey, Aominecchi! Play with me one on one?"

_Kise! Listen to me! Not you too... Don't do that! Let__'__s play as a team..._

"Tetsu... Aomine-kun, is... I'm—i'm... I can't..."

_Satsuki? Not you too..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

See? They don't need you. Just go. Now. Before they hurt you again.

But-but it's too late right? No, the damage had applied itself. You almost could feel knives stabbing at your chest, hurting you. You're already hurt. You feel cold tears trickling down your face as you cried facing the shadows casted by your lights. No, not yours. Theirs. They don't need you, how many times you must repeat to yourself before you accepted the truth, though how unpleasant it is?!

That's why you were blunt to other people. Because you don't like lies, though crafted by the sweetest tongue. You prefer truth. Honesty. But, look, even you can't stand the truth.

No, no use staying. Just go. Now. Don't let them scar and wound you. They don't care. Its time for you to return the favor. Don't care for them.

You finally shattered. Nope, you can't continue this accursed path. Ignoring the steady stream of cold tears from your red eyes and wet face, you looked out of the windows.

It's dark. How long has you stayed in the locker room?

It's nightfall. You could see the large, white melancholic full moon in all its glory. The Moon. Cold and distant, alone and lifeless... yet, it's the only celestial body whose light can pierce the pitch black night. You can't stop yourself to compare it to them. They are surely the sun. Bright, full of life, glorious and shining. Casting rays of light, they, the sun also cast shadows on the floor. And now, you. You could somehow see yourself as the moon. Cold and distant... alone and lifeless...? And the only celestial body whose light can pierce the pitch black night. Perhaps you shone too. You shone in your own way, just like the moon shining and piercing the night.

But though special and unique, the shine of the moon would never compare to the bright rays of a sun. The moon, cold hearted orb that rules the night, and removes the colors from your sights couldn't compare to a blazing sun that colors the world.

You gazed at it for a while. As a moon, you still can't compare to the suns. You're a burden. Deadweight. So you took a piece of paper, and a pen. And wrote. You wrote the letter. Resignation letter. You're still dazed, confused and hurt. Basketball doesn't even make sense anymore. Your tears have long since stopped, as your eyes now throbbed and hurt, but you can't cry again, as they were no more tears you can shed. The paper was littered with drops of your tears, wet and creased. This will show them how hard this is. You wondered why you care if they saw the wet tear marks anyway.

You signed the letter. _Kuroko Tetsuya_, you wrote gingerly.

You know you're not being rash. You thought about this, you tried to make the others listen and see sense. But they still don't respond. At least you tried. At least you tried, you repeated again. You can't even bring yourself to like basketball anymore. You hate it.

You closed the paper and slipped the letter to Momoi's clipboard. She'll find it tomorrow, at basketball practice. It's done. Over.

After gazing at their retreating backs again –_dammit they still haven__'__t turned around. It__'__s the last chance_- you lost hope.

You turned your backs onto them too. If they turned around just now, instead glimpsing at your joyful face they will see if they turned around just minutes ago, they will see nothing of the sort. They'll see your back.

You are leaving. Go. Now.

Instead continuing to trail behind the remains of their light, you turned around and took a pitch black road of the unknown. You didn't care. You will go there. Maybe you'll find something new. Yes, you will find a new life. Perhaps a new hobby. Or you could try... Perhaps you could rediscover basketball once more. A new life. A new team. A new basketball. The unknown, the pitch black road of the this night, would offer you this. Yes. You took the offer.

So you left, following to the pitch black path.

In the eerie shine of the moon, the rays of silver light shone on your face.

You smile.

**Rate and review please **


End file.
